User blog:PrincessAli♥/Once Upon A Time: The Untold Adventures of Fairytale Land
Cast Amanda Seyfried as Rapunzel Rodrigo Santoro as Aladdin Frieda Pinto as Princess Jasmine Cher as Mother Gothel Sacha Baron Cohen as King Jafar Giancarlo Esposito as Genie of Agrabah Lana Parilla as Queen Regina Episode One: Hair A young girl is seen running through the woods, her skin as pale as the nightly moon and her golden hair, long and uncut swaying from side to side. She is panting, clutching the sack draped over her arm. She trips, the contents of the pouch spilling everywhere. She slowly raises her head, a cloaked man hovering over her. ~*~*~*~*~ Queen Regina paced from side to side, her head shaking back and forth. "So you're telling me she got away?!" She said, an angered tone to her voice. The young Mother Gothel looked up at the queen, smiling. "You really shouldn't frown so much Regina," She stated. "You'll get frown lines." Regina shook her head. "I will ask you this one time, and one time only. Where is the princess?" Gothel shook her head. "I have no idea, your majesty," She rose from her seat, examining a picture on the wall. "You really shouldn't waste your time with this, sweetheart. I don't even see what you want with my poor, poor Rapunzel after all." Regina rolled her eyes. "For the last time Gothel, she isn't your daughter. I only asked you to keep her safe until her 18th birthday when her powers could've reached their true potential, and now, this." "You can't just expect me to just give her to you!" Gothel replied. "I've been like a mother to this girl for years and I will absolutely not take a child from it's mother." "Mother?" Regina scoffed. "Oh please, you were only using that poor girl to rejuvinate your looks. You were hardly a mother." "Hmph," Gothel muttered. "Like you'd know what being an actual mother is like" Regina looked away, sadly. "Oh trust me, I do." ~*~*~*~*~ "Let me out of here you devious, impecable monster!" The voice of a young girl yelled from inside of the secluded tower high above the Sultan's palace. She banged the door once more, resting her head and sobbing. "It's no use Raja," She exclaimed. "We are never getting out of this tower." A orange and black striped tigers emerged from the dark shadows, comforting the young girl by laying down beside her. She stroked his fur, the big cat purring softly. "My father should've never trusted that evil Jafar in the first place," She started, looking at the locket placed around her neck. Inside, there was a picture of herself and her father, a little gift for her sixteenth birthday. "And now look! He's dead, I'm locked in this horrible old tower and my husband was thrown in jail. So much for trusting anyone anym--" "Jafar! JAFAR!" A voice said from below. Jasmine quickly hurried to the tower's window, watching a horrified Iago, Jafar's personal advisor, enter the palace gates. "Warn the guards! Warn everyone! That old bandit Aladdin has escaped from prison!!" "Aladdin? Escaped from prison?" Jasmine muttered, smiling to herself. She turned to Raja, kneeling down beside him. "I knew someday he'd come and whisk me away from this hell hole." She looked up at the night sky, noticing the moon in all it's effervecence. "Hurry, my love," She whispered to herself. ~*~*~*~*~ "Time for you to wake up, blondie," A pretty blonde thing, about the age of 18 or 19 fluttered her big blue eyes. A couple seconds after stretching, she quickly sat up, frightened by the sight of a man standing over her. She looked around the dusty old place, confused. "W....what am I doing here?" "I found you in the woods, of course," The man said, going into a little room and fetching an apple. He rubbed it off a little, handing it to the girl with a large smile. "The name's Aladdin. You?" The girl looked curiously at the apple before quickly taking it from the boy's hands and shoving it in her mouth. "Rapunzel," She said in one large gulp. Aladdin smiled. "Well Rapunzel, I like blondie better, so I'm just going to call you that," He said. "Anyways, welcome to my little hut. I'm sorry it's not much, but it has never met the likes of a princess since my....um.." "Princess?" Rapunzel replied in shock. "I'm no princess. I live in a far off tower in the depth of the woods with my mother." Aladdin looked at the girl with a curious eyebrow raised. "If that's not the case than why did I find this in your sack?" From a large brown bag, he pulled a silver and gold tiara with purple gems incrusted in it. He handed it over to Rapunzel, who looked at it with wide eyes. "I was going to leave you there an take it, but I've moved past that whole bandit stage in my life." Rapunzel looked up at the man. "I don't know where you got this but it's certainly not mine....I think." "You think?" Rapunzel rubbed her temples, shutting her eyes. "Ugh, I'm sorry," She started. "I just don't remember anything from the past few days. Everything's been a little hazy to me." "Well," Aladdin began, looking down at her hair. "If it's not too hazy, would you mind explaining to me why your hair looks like it hasn't been cut for like...ever?" Rapunzel frowned, combing her fingers through her hair. "Mother never let me cut it," She exclaimed in a soft tone. "She said it was magic....had the power of healing or something like that." "Wow...some mother that is," Aladdin scoffed. "Yes," Rapunzel said. She stood up, gathering her sack. "And that's exactly why I need to go back to her. She can't survive with me and that's why she's keeped me secluded there for my whole life." "Wait," Aladdin said, quickly grabbing Rapunzel's arm. "I can't just let you out into the woods without any memory of what happened for the past few days. Besides, it seems like you were running away from something back there....just let me treat you as my guest, ok? Only for a few days?" Rapunzel quickly let go of Aladdin's grasp. "Fine, only for a couple of days," She said. "Besides, how can I trust you? We've only officially met today..." Aladdin smirked. "Trust is only a word, sweet heart." ~*~*~*~*~ "Damn that Gothel and her....feelings," Regina sighed, sitting angrily at her throne. "I only asked her to do one simple things and she failed me!" "Oh my dear queen, don't fault yourself of this simple incident," The magical talking mirror replied. "I'm sure you've had your share of feelings at least once in your life time," He said. "What are you implying to?" Regina said, defensively. "Nothing, nothing," The mirror said. "Just, don't underestimate the power of true love, oh queen. It has more power than any magical spell could withstand." Regina sighed, arising from her throne and descending down a flight of stairs, leading her to her vault of hearts. She walked to Daniel's preserved body, enclosed in glass case and pressed her hands upon it. A single tear came from her eye, soon turning to tears if anger. "Don't worry my love," She said angrily, tears streaming down her face. "We'll be together. Soon." TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Blog posts